The Dragon's Kiss
by zambini
Summary: As feelings between Hermione and Draco grow, relationships are shattered, trust lost and new alliances formed. Now that they can read each other's mind, it's going to be harder for them to stay away from each other, and from temptation.
1. Departing to Hogwarts

Chapter 1 Departing to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, the usual stuff. They belong to the lucky J.K. Rowling.  
  
Draco Malfoy paced around his room for the fifth time in 2 minutes. He could hear his parents arguing in the next room. Great, he thought. I only have an hour until I leave for my final year at Hogwarts and they're ARGUING.  
  
Draco loved his parents like any other teenager. It's just that sometimes, very rarely, he hated them. He knew that his dad wanted for Draco to grow into a strong boy who would carry on his job as a death-eater. Draco had tried to fulfil this but as he grew up, the less he wanted to consent. The idea of hurting innocent muggles did not appeal to Draco. He thought that was what sad, lonely wizards did.  
  
Draco used to watch his father and accompany him when the death eaters went on there little 'raids' as they used to call it. He saw countless muggles being murdered. He hated his father when he was forced to watch these killings. What's more, he hated his mother more, and he still did, because of all the things that she had done to him. Emotionally, his mother had destroyed him. But that was years ago, when he was in first year. She had gradually become to respect Draco but still, he would never be able to forgive her for what she had done.  
  
Oh damn, he thought. Didn't I swear to myself that I wasn't going to think about this again? Ever?!  
  
Draco tried to occupy himself with something else when a single thought occupied his mind. Granger. The stupid mudblood had haunted his mind ever since she and Draco became prefects. Of course, now she was head girl (typical) and he, head boy. They had their very own rooms next to each other, only separated by the bathroom.  
  
Arhhhh! Why can't I think about something else apart from that dratted Granger? It's not like she's hot or anything.Draco was deeply in thought when his mother finally called and said "Draco dear, come downstairs, you're leaving!" "Yes, I'll be right there!" Draco called back. "Bitch" he added. "What did you say?" Narcissa's annoying voice floated up to him. "Nothing.it was nothing!" Draco called. Fuck, why is my mother so damn good at hearing?  
  
Draco carried himself down the stairs and found his father, Lucius Malfoy waiting for him. He was obviously in a bad mood. "Get in" was all he said. "The luggage is in the car."  
  
"Ta-ta dear!" Narcissa called. "Have fun this year!." "Yeah yeah I will MUH- THER" Draco replied. He got into the car and watched his home shrink as the car drove away into the distance. 


	2. Hermione's Voice

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, only the plot is.*sulk*  
  
Chapter 2- Hermione's Voice  
  
Hermione sighed. She was reading her favourite book, "Hogwarts, A History" for the fifth time. Her hands absent mindedly fingered the small gold locket that her boyfriend Ron, well; now her ex-boyfriend had given her. Hermione had broken up her and Ron's 6 month relationship only a couple of hours ago. They just 'weren't right for each other.'  
  
Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Herm; her brain told her.  
  
'Oh, sod off' she said aloud.  
  
When she had broken up with Ron, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the reason was because she had fallen in love with another man. It just seemed so sad and he would fell so betrayed. But she had to do it  
  
*sigh*  
  
Again she started to daydream. His soft blonde hair came into her mind. His soft blue eyes and his lean body.  
  
Wait, her mind said. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?  
  
Hermione recoiled immediately. She had caught herself dreaming about Malfoy! Disgusting. One couldn't understand why she dumped Ron for Draco.That's it, she decided. When I get back to school, I'm going to rekindle my relationship with Ron. I can't believe I almost chose Draco over him! And, he's Harry's and Ron's arch-enemy.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"Herm, we're gonna be late!" "Yeah, Harry. I'm coming!" Hermione packed her book into her suitcase and came down the stairs. Mr. Weasly floated the luggage into the car while Hermione clambered into it next to Ginny and Harry. Ron was avoiding her since the break up.  
  
Hermione took a last quick look at The Burrow as Mr. Weasly sped the car off into the distance. "Did you remember your Head Girl badge, Mione?" asked Harry. "Yes, Harry. I have. Now stop fussing would you?" And with that Hermione fell back in to a daydream. 


	3. All Aboard!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...only the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: All aboard!  
  
Hermione arrived with all her luggage at the King's Cross Station about 20 minutes after the Weasly's departure from The Burrow. She stalled casually past platform 7 with Harry and then both people went into a full on sprint right towards the brick wall. Hermione was always scared of this part. Luckily for her, she got through to Platform 9 and ¾ quite as easily as every other year.  
  
She said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly and then went through to an empty compartment. She sat down with Harry and Ron opposite her. After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, they ripped into a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. After 10 minutes later the door slides open and they all expect to see Neville.  
  
'Hi Nev-' Hermione faltered.  
  
The person who came in sneered. His eyes lit up with excitement and his two stupid friends look like bananas beside him.  
  
"Well, well, well" he said. "If it isn't for Potty, Weasel and Gardner." 


	4. Dragon's Remarks are Poison

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.only the plot.  
  
Chapter 4: Dragon's Remarks are Poison.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said "If it isn't for Potty, Weasel and Gardner."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy" Harry replied.  
  
"My, my. Language, Potter." Draco replied.  
  
"Since when did you get concerned at what language I use Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Come to think of it.NEVER."  
  
"If you don't mind now Mallowpuff," Ron spat, "We three prefer not to have disgusting mould in our compartments'  
  
"Why you little..." Draco flew towards Ron while Crabbe and Goyle held Harry.  
  
Fortunately, during all the hectic activities, everybody had forgotten Hermione. Quickly steeping into the fight, she pushed Ron off Draco. Draco was sprawled on the ground. Hermione went down and straddled him so he couldn't get up. (Not that he wanted to)  
  
"Malfoy" she whispered to him. "If you ever touch my friends again, you're dead."  
  
"Ohhhh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do Gardner? Turn me into a frog?"  
  
"Actually" Hermione replied "I was thinking more of a weasel. You looked pretty good when Moody turned you into one."  
  
"Fuck" Draco said.  
  
"Language Mallowpuff. Harry teased.  
  
"You're gonna die Potter."  
  
Draco started to get up but then he realised that Hermione would have to get off him if he did so. Fortunately at this time, Hermione pushed Draco's head to the ground. Her hand quickly ran though Malfoy's hair. Luckily, only Draco and Hermione noticed.  
  
"My, my, my. Granger, you're blushing." Draco said quietly. He could just taste Hermione's anger. "Well," Draco said again, "I have more important things to do than to laze around like you lot." With that, he pushed Hermione off his chest, stood up and left the compartment with the gracefulness of a cat. "Dick" Ron said. "How come he always gets the last word? Even though we manage to embarrass him?"  
  
"Because he's a Malfoy" Harry replied.  
  
"He's right." Hermione said. "Draco's dad has too much power..."  
  
Then they all settled back into their chars for the long ride to Hogwarts. 


	5. Twin Bedrooms

Hp1 Chapter 5 Twin Bedrooms  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Draco sat in his room, motionless. His bed was covered with a crushed velvet sheet. Black, of course. The only problem was the pillow. The damn thing was too big. Draco did everything from patting it to sitting on it, all of them unsuccessful.  
  
Then, Draco realised. Dumbass he said to himself. Are you a wizard or not? Stupid question really. OK now, what was that spell?! Man, if Hermione was here, she could tell him.  
  
Oh yeah, that's right. 'Minimo Incantatem.' A flick of his wand and the pillow minimized. ** Hermione strode into the room, only to find Draco staring dumbly at his pillow. It was the size of a peanut. Jesus, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here? 'Maximo Incantatem' the pillow restored to normal size.  
  
'Thanks Granger' Draco said.  
  
"You welcome. Oh and by the way, Malfoy, this is MY bedroom if you hadn't noticed so you can take a hike.'  
  
'Excuse me?' Draco said surprised.  
  
'Yeah, Malfoy, it says so on the front of the door, if you hadn't noticed.' Hermione spat.  
  
Draco looked out to see a sign on the front of the door saying -Head Girl; Hermione Granger-  
  
'This cant be.' Draco said.  
  
'And why not Malfoy? You find it impossible that I get the best room instead of you?' replied Hermione.  
  
'No.its.just'  
  
'Oh come on, spit it out Malfoy' Hermione was thoroughly enjoying this.  
  
'No, its just that on the other entrance it says -Head Boy; Draco Malfoy- ...'  
  
Time stopped. But only for a split second.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione found themselves in Dumbledore's office asking him for an explanation.  
  
'Due to some..difficulties in the school, you two will have to share your room for quite some time.'  
  
'But there's only one bed' Draco complained.  
  
'Does that trouble you Mr. Malfoy?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
Only then did Draco realised what he had gotten himself into.  
  
'Uhhh. No, Professor' stammered Draco.  
  
'All right, all sorted then' Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco heard a half-cough, half-choke from Hermione in the background. Luckily she contained herself before Dumbledore noticed or if he had, he ignored it.  
  
' Very well, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I mean, sure, I mean, of course Professor' said Draco.  
  
As the two students headed out of the office, both teenagers heard the voice of Dumbledore say one last time 'Have fun.'  
  
Draco turned to have one last look at Professor Dumbledore's headquarters and he could have sworn he saw a twinkle in the old man's eyes.n 


	6. Gravitational Pull

Chapter 6 Gravitational Pull  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
'I can't believe it!' Hermione shouted.  
  
'Granger, calm yourself' Draco said.  
  
'What are you, Malfoy?! My father?'  
  
'No..its just'  
  
'Just what Malfoy?! What?' Hermione was losing control of herself now. She started to push Draco against the wall. Strangely, he didn't object and just went with wherever Hermione pushed him. He was now leaning against the wall pinned by Hermione. They stayed like that for several moments.  
  
'Let me go now' Draco said.  
  
'No' said Hermione. She pushed him back towards the wall again.  
  
'Granger' Draco said.' Stop being a bitch and let me through.'  
  
'Say that to my face Malfoy' Hermione breathed.  
  
Draco pushed Hermione backwards and at the same time, Hermione leaned back.  
  
They, stumbled, and fell.  
  
Draco ended up on top of Hermione and she was surprised by how light Draco actually was.  
  
They couldn't avoid looking into each others eyes. They leaned in, noses nearly touching each other. Hermione opened her mouth slightly.  
  
'Malfoy, get OFF!' Hermione yelled.  
  
She pushed Draco off from on top of her and then ran towards THEIR bedroom.  
  
Draco sat up. Fuck he thought. I nearly kissed Granger. It was lucky she bolted because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.  
  
He stuffed his hands into his robe pockets and made his way to THEIR bedroom.  
  
Hermione flung herself down on THEIR bed and started to think. Shit. I nearly kissed Malfoy. It's a good thing I escaped. He probably thought that I was a demented fucked up bitch. I probably am anyway. Hermione stayed like that for a couple of momentsand then fell asleep. She didn't hear Draco slip into the room. 


	7. Embarassment of the Worst Type

Chapter 7 Embarassment of the Worst Type  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Pansy Parkinson was known as a slut. A MAJOR slut. Apparantly she slept with all of the Slytherin quidditch team and even some of the Gryffindors.  
  
Everybody knew that Pansy had a crush on the one person that refused to love her back. In fact, he was completely oblivious to her feelings. She tried to impress him by sleeping with everyone (and that includes girls) but that just made it worse. Nevertheless, she never gave up. She was now walking towards him  
  
In a graceful motion, she raised her hand. Swiftly she brought down the hand to hot the 'secret' admirer.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the hand didn't make contact, the blow didn't fall. It didn't even come within a 20centimetre radius from her target because the 'victim' had grabbed Pansy's hand in mid-air.  
  
'Pansy, what do you think you're doing?' Harry said.  
  
'Oh, hi, Harry. Sorry, I was just passing by and I just felt the need to hit you.' Replied Pansy.  
  
Now the whole entire hall had their eyes on them, except of course, Draco. The teachers didn't even try to stop it even though most of them knew what the outcome of this meeting would be. They had gradually gotten used to the arguments between Harry and Pansy and they just let it be.  
  
'No, Pansy' said Harry exasperated. 'I knew you tried to hit me, but WHY did you try? I mean, I know you hate me but physical abuse is a bit extreme don't you think?'  
  
'Um, well, see, if I didn't hate you, I'm scared that I might start to love you.'  
  
Harry had to control himself to stop from laughing. Jeez, this is getting better every day, he said to himself.  
  
Instead, Harry leaned toward Pansy and turned his face towards her as though he was expecting a kiss. Before Pansy could comply he said,  
  
'OK, Hit me as hard as you can so you can keep on hating me.'  
  
Pansy, furious after this comment, slapped him hard across the face and stomped out of the hall. Ripples of laughter spread especially at the Gryffindor table. People started to pat Harry on the back. Even the teachers couldn't help but snigger. The only teacher who wasn't laughing was Snape but even he had a slight change in his skin tone and his eyes were lighter than usual. 


	8. Dilemma After Dinner

Chapter 8 Dilemma after dinner  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
You'd think Pansy would have learned by now that she should give up on Harry. But no, she just kept going straight at him after dinner.  
  
'Hi, Harry' Pansy squealed.  
  
'Hi.Pansy' replied Harry.  
  
'Did you miss me?'  
  
'Of course Pansy, why would I not miss you?'  
  
This took Pansy by surprise. Actually, it took everybody by surprise. Everybody goggled at the pair and Ron dropped his dinner fork.  
  
'Huh, you actually missed me? How come?' Pansy asked.  
  
'Because if I said I didn't miss you, you'd hit ,me again and I can't afford to lose any more brain cells because of you' said Harry calmly.  
  
Ron stifiled a laugh and Hermione snorted resulting in the whole table to burst out laughing.  
  
Pansy was furious and came behind Hermione's chair and swivelled it around. She then proceeded to slap Hermione furiously over and over again until one of the teachers put non-hitting spell on her.  
  
'Bitch' Pansy spat.  
  
Blood was pouring out of Hermione's mouth. Pansy turned and calmly walked out of the hall.  
  
Nobody noticed Draco slipping out of the hall after her because of all commotion in the dining hall. The last thing Draco could see was Dumbledore taking control of the situation and also Hermione being carted off to the hospital wing. 


	9. Confrontation of Pansy

Chapter 9 Confrontation of Pansy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Where is that bitch gone? Draco thought.  
  
It was surprisingly cold and Draco was staring to get frostbite, he would have to go inside soon. Just then, he saw a shadow fall in front of a fountain just a couple of metres in front of him.  
  
'Pansy?' he called.  
  
'What?!' Pansy spat. 'Come to spite me again Potter?'  
  
'Pansy, what are you drunk? I'm Draco. Jesus, how can you mistake me for POTTER?!'  
  
'Oh sorry, Drakie.' Pansy purred.  
  
'Pansy, stop calling me Drakie.'  
  
'Oh, ok but-'  
  
'Look, I know we had a fling in 5th year but that didn't mean anything. You understand?'  
  
'Yes I understand DraCO.' Pansy spat again. 'Have you come to spite me?'  
  
I wish thought Draco.  
  
'You know, it wasn't very nice to hit Granger like that.' Draco shot.  
  
'Hah! You standing up for the mudblood tramp now are you Malfoy?'  
  
'No, actually-'  
  
'Look' Pansy said cutting Draco short.  
  
'I know you like Granger'  
  
'Excuse me?! What gave you THAT idea?!?'  
  
'Never mind. Anyway, we both lack something that we really need. We can make a deal. You can call on me and I'll call on you. Nothing personal, just providing each other with what we both need.'  
  
'You are a sick bitch' Draco replied.  
  
'Hah! I knew it. The great Draco has feelings for the mudblood.'  
  
'Piss off Pansy.' Draco spat.  
  
'Fine, but remember to think about our deal.'  
  
'Go away' Draco said.  
  
Pansy sniffed and disappeared back into the shadows. 


	10. Back in the Bedroom

Chapter 10 Back in the Bedroom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Draco unhappily trudged back to his, no THEIR, bedroom. He was worried about Granger and also because Pansy thought he liked Hermione, which he did.  
  
Thank god she, or anyone else for that matter knows that we're living together.yet.  
  
When he reached THEIR room, he said the password and stepped in.  
  
I need to piss Draco thought.  
  
He opened the bathroom door and stepped in. It was full of steam.  
  
Hmpphh, Granger must've had a shower before I came in, hope her face ain't that bruised. He locked the door and set to do his business.  
  
Just when Draco was washing his hands, he heard a soft tap on the doorknob and someone write 'Alohomara' and the door swung open. There stood Hermione with only just a bathrobe on gaping at him and his wet hands.  
  
Draco was happy to see that there were no marks of any sort on her face. It actually looked better than before. Draco then clicked back into his normal cocky self.  
  
'Jesus Granger, its called knocking and waiting. Ever heard of it?' Draco sneered despite his shock  
  
'I.I..I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not used to other people living with me.'  
  
'Oh I see, well a mudblood does have a short memory span so I've heard.  
  
Draco turned to leave.  
  
'Wanker' Hermione breathed.  
  
Draco and turned around, with fire in his eyes.  
  
'What did you call me Granger?'  
  
'I called you a wanker.' Hermione said calmly. 'It's actually true you know, with all the people you slept with.'  
  
'As a matter of fact, GRANGER, I'm still a virgin'  
  
OH SHIT! I just told Granger, GRANGER, one of my best kept secrets.  
  
'Ha!' Hermione laughed. But before she could come up with a witty comment, she heard Draco whisper,  
  
'Bitch'  
  
Hermione's laughter dies away.  
  
'Bastard' she retaliated.  
  
'Whore'  
  
'Man-whore'  
  
'Slut'  
  
'Dick'  
  
'Tramp'  
  
'Butc-'  
  
'OK Granger, enough of these games. I have no time fore them.  
  
Draco started to make his way through the door. He needed someone to talk to.  
  
Hermione gave a triumphant laugh that was cut short.  
  
'By the way Granger, you look like a retarded poodle in that bathrobe.'  
  
Draco laughed and sauntered out of the room leaving Hermione seething with anger.  
  
Outside, though, Draco leaned on the wall and wiped his brow of sweat.  
  
'God, that was close' he said out loud. His voice echoed down the hallway. Draco sauntered off to find Crabbe and Goyle. 


	11. Rejection

Chapter 11 Rejection  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
'Hey Ron, I've been thinking about the talk that we had at The Burrow. I just realised that I didn't mean it. I love you Ron.'  
  
There, perfect Hermione thought. Oh Jesus, there comes Ron.  
  
Hermione rounded the corner past the 3rd year students flowing out of their classes. They looked shocked and dazed seeming it was Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody.  
  
'Hey, Ron. Can I have a word?' Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
'Sure, ok Herm.' Ron replied. He still avoided eye contact with her. He seemed nervous talking to Hermione alone, but he still followed her through the winding corridors into an empty classroom.  
  
'Look, Ron,' Hermione started once they got securely into the classroom. 'I thought about what I told you at The Burrow. I didn't mean it. I still love you.'  
  
'That's nice Hermione but.I don't think we should be together'  
  
'Why not? We used to get along fine with each other.'  
  
'I've been thinking as well Herm. We're too different from each other. You're smart, I've dumb. You're pretty, I'm ugly. You keep a stable relationship, I'm a player.'  
  
'But, Ron. That doesn't matter. Don't you know that opposites attract?'  
  
'Mione, I just want you to be happy and I know you won't be happy with me. You see, I still love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by me. It's better this way.'  
  
'I understand. Well, at least can I have one kiss goodbye?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Ron leaned in and caught Hermione in a kiss that took her breath away. It was more than physical interaction, it had a meaning.  
  
Neither people saw a figure look into the room as they were kissing as the person quickly disappear after they parted. 


	12. Bad Things can Turn Worse

Chapter 12 Bad things can Turn Worse  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
  
Draco felt depressed. He had just witnessed Weasley kissing, Granger.  
  
I never thought Weasly even had a chance with Granger. Well of course he did, come to think about it. They were always so close and always hung around in their little trio. Since Potter got a girlfriend in Ravenclaw Weasly and Granger were all alone to amuse themselves, what else would they do apart from hook up?  
  
Draco stepped into their bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He was depressed and he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. He walked over to the chiller and took out 'Wizbeer' the beer for wizards and filled up a whole glass full of it. He drank half when couldn't bear it any longer. He had to think. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
That's when Hermione came in with tears in her eyes but she was too proud to let them fall. She saw the half full glass of Wizbeer and downed the contents in one gulp. Then she also lay down next to Malfoy thinking he was asleep because when he was awake, he usually insulted her when she came in. Little did she know that Draco was actually awake but he was in deep thought. He only snapped out of his trance when he felt the bed sag slightly under the weight of Hermione.  
  
She sighed and started to talk seemingly to herself.  
  
'OK, So I've ended it with Ron after all these months for a guy that doesn't even like me. If only he knew that I liked him. I might as well get it off my conscience now. She rolled over slightly to face Draco.  
  
'Draco, I wouldn't be able to tell you something like this if you were awake because I know you hate my guts..'  
  
NOT TRUE!!! Draco thought very loudly to himself. I still can't believe I'm hearing this from a Granger. But, I suppose, life has its secrets.  
  
'But, I just wanted to tell you that I've had feelings for you since, well, since forever I guess. I liked you since we became prefects. I've never had the courage to say it to your face. Haha, I'm talking to myself again. I wish you could hear this.'  
  
I can Hermione, I can. I'm just too scared to react. I wish I could tell you I can hear. My god, I'm 17 and I have never had to ask a girl out 'cause they've all asked me but Herm, we're both scared, I donno what to do.  
  
Draco risked taking a glance to Hermione and she was already asleep. Pretty soon, he drifted off into a deep sleep too. 


	13. Lateness for a 'Lazy Slob'

Chapter 13 Lateness for a Lazy Slob  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Hermione woke up before Draco in the morning. She took a moment to process what she had done last night. The memory of her confessions came flooding back to her. She went bright red even thought she knew that no one heard her confessions and that she was the only sole person who knew about her feelings about Draco.  
  
Jesus, she thought. Imagine if Draco heard me confessing about how I liked him. I would just die. Shit, Potions starts in 10 minutes.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco and shook him awake.  
  
'Draco, wake up, wake up Draco..WAKE UP!!!!'  
  
'What? Huh? What happening?'  
  
'Draco, there's only 10 minutes until Potions starts!!!  
  
'That's fine with me. Snape likes me so it won't be a problem'  
  
'Well, I;m going. Hermione started to change. She didn't care about Draco seeing her. All that mattered now was that she get to Potions class on time.  
  
Hermione arrived to Potions class and took a deep breath. She was on time because she knew that there were other people who were still going into the classroom. She sat down and opened her books. Neville had been expelled from Potions class by Professor Snape in 5th year. So she no longer got detention and achieved the top marks in the class.  
  
'Miss Granger! You are 43 seconds late.' Professor Snape's voice lashed through the air.  
  
'Detention for being a lazy slob'  
  
'But.' Hermione started.  
  
'No buts Miss Granger or I will-'  
  
Snape's comment was broken short because at that moment Draco had entered the classroom 10 minutes late.  
  
'Sit, down Draco. As you see I;m educating a fat slob on how to be punctual classes. I will excuse you since I know that you have much to do as you are head boy and that you are extremely busy.'  
  
'Actually, Professor, I slept i-'  
  
'Enough!' Just sit down Mr Malfoy.'  
  
'Yes Professor Snape.' Draco replied.  
  
Draco picked a seat between Crabbe and Goyle and sat down. The only reason the two hulks weren't expelled like Neville was because they were part of Slytherin and also because they were Draco's most closest friends. They could fail the Potion's exam but still be kept in the classes because of Draco.  
  
Professor Snape finally finished talking to Hermione and started the class.  
  
This is going to be a loooong lesson Hermione thought. 


	14. Draco's 'ACCIDENTAL' Blunder

Chapter 14 Draco's 'Accidental' Blunder  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Still in potions class Draco was thinking of a way to get detention with Hermione. It was harder than he thought since he had to keep up his reputation as well as earning an evening shelving mixtures with Hermione.  
  
What to do, what to do? Draco was thinking to himself. He was perplexed. He couldn't melt his cauldron or any childish thing like that because then Snape would know that he wanted to get detention. He had to do something.something daring.  
  
'Now, in the 15th century.' Snape was droning on again about how in the olden days men made aphrodisiacs to get the woman they wanted.  
  
'This is so boring' Draco said out loud.  
  
The classroom froze. Nothing moved and nobody breathed. You could hear a feather drop.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, do you have something to share with us?' Snape said deathly quiet.  
  
'Yeah, actually I do. This is the most boring, crappiest class in this school. I couldn't keep my feelings in anymore' Draco said. He was secretly scared to death but had to put up the act of being cool.  
  
'Detention Mr. Malfoy, for indecency to a teacher' growled Snape.  
  
Satisfied, Draco sat down slowly with a grin on his face.  
  
Sheesh, he thought. At least he didn't take any points off Slytherin. 


	15. What to do for Detention

Chapter 15 What to do for Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Draco and Hermione were standing shoulder to shoulder in front of Professor Snape's office. Hermione was twitching violently and Draco was just standing there, no expression on his face.  
  
'Miss Granger' Snape started. 'I assign you to shelf some potion mixtures on the correct shelves for 43 minutes...WITH Mr Malfoy.'  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly. WITH Draco? God, how am I going to avoid him? He's gonna be in the same room as me and we'll have to start talking sometime. Oh god, I didn't know it would be like this.  
  
'As for you Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what came over you today? Care to tell me?'  
  
'I'm sorry professor Snape. I was confused with Potions and Magical History class I suppose.'  
  
'Well, that's not a great excuse but it will have to do shouldn't it. It's bad enough that you insult me in front of my entire class but to mistake MY class for Professor Binn's? That is unacceptable. Therefore, you will serve one hours detention with Miss. Granger here. Understood?'  
  
'Yes Professor' Draco grumbled.  
  
'Understood then. You will go to the Potions storage room and I will check on you when an hour is up. Miss Granger, I trust you will go back to your bedroom after 43 minutes is up.'  
  
'Yes, Professor Snape' Hermione replied.  
  
What was the point in giving me 43 minutes when he gave Draco 1 hour? I mean, its only 7 minutes before. I'll just have to find an excuse to stay in the storage room with him for the other 7 minutes, just to keep him company.  
  
Jesus Christ! Draco thought. Being in the same room as Granger? Well, its not that bad I suppose because we share the same bedroom anyway. But even though we hardly talk to each other. She ignores me practically most of the time. *sigh* I'll just have to make up and excuse for her to stay for the extra 7 minutes with me. Not that she wouldn't want to that is.  
  
Without speaking, both of the head persons turned almost simultaneously, walked out of Professor Snape's office and made their way to the Potion's Storage room. 


	16. Mistaken Scene at Detention

Chapter 16 Mistaken Scene at Detention  
  
Hermione was on a chair and she was shelving the potion ingredients as Draco handed them up to her. Hermione was scared of heights and even standing on a chair made her feel dizzy. She was on top of the chair because Draco told her to, and she didn't want to look bad in front of him, but the truth was, Draco was sacred of heights as well.  
  
Jesus Hermione wondered. How the hell am I going to stay here for an extra seven minutes? Even though it may not mean that much more time, still, its with Draco.  
  
How am I supposed to make Hermione stay for the rest of MY detention? I know she likes me but how am I meant to keep HER here without letting her know that I like her?  
  
'Uhhh.earth to Malfoy, next ingredient PLEASE' Hermione spat with deep sarcasm.  
  
'What? Oh yeah. Hm. Wing of Bat.' Draco passed the jar towards Hermione.  
  
For a girl that I know likes me, shes pretty good at acting like she hates my guts that I;m starting to believe it myself.  
  
Oh my God. How can I be so mean to Draco? I like him, I mean, I lov- no, I mean.Oh! Who gives? The point is how can I be so cruel to somebody that I care about so much?  
  
Both people were lost deep in their own thoughts that they didn't realise that they weren't doing any shelving.  
  
'Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing in detention without doing anything?  
  
Both Hermione and Draco snapped out of their daydreams.  
  
'Hurry up and get on with it you two, before I extend your penalties one more hour. Oh, and Miss Granger, I believe that you can leave in two minutes.' Professor Snape eyed them one more time before he turned and swept out of the room.  
  
'Shit, that was close' Hermione breathed as soon as Snape got out of the room.  
  
'Well, Granger, if you would've kept on shelving, this wouldn't have happened'  
  
'Excuse me? What are you going on about? It's as much as your fault as it is mine.  
  
'Look at what you're holding Granger.'  
  
Hermione looked down. The wing of bat was still in her hands from 20 minutes ago.  
  
'See Granger? We've only shelved four ingredients. We still have eleven left. We're lucky Snape didn't see how many ingredients we've shelved. Now I'm the one that will have to shelve overtime, no thanks to you.  
  
'Sorry, Malfoy. I can help you if you want.' Hermione was truly guilty.  
  
Now she didn't care that she might embarrass herself in from of Draco. She only cared about helping him to shelve all the eleven more ingredients left, no matter what. Talk about what funny things love can do to you huh?  
  
'Well, I suppose since it was your fault that you could help.' Draco sighed.  
  
He hoped that it sounded mean and uncaring and judging from the split- second pained look on Hermione's face, it did.  
  
'OK, let's get started then.' Hermione said.  
  
After 30 more minutes of shelving 'Eye of Newt' and 'Unicorn tail' they finished. Snape had come to check on them only once during that time.  
  
Draco was about to walk out of the room when he head a surprisingly timid voice of Hermione saying  
  
'Uh, Malfoy. Can you help me get off this chair?'  
  
'Why should I Granger? Scared of heights now are we?'  
  
'Uh, actually, yeah I am.' Hermione replied.  
  
'Oh, I see.right. OK fine, but you'll owe me.  
  
'Yeah yeah. Whatever Malfoy'  
  
Draco moved towards the chair and lifted Hermione into his arms. Or at least tried to. Hermione fell and tripped over. Draco caught her as she fell. They were in an embrace. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
'Uh, thanks. What do I owe you?' she asked.  
  
'You owe me this' and he leaned forward tightening his grip on Hermione's waist.  
  
Just then, they heard a soft shuffle in the doorway. They broke away in shock. Hermione had just enough time to make out who it was before it slipped back into the shadows.  
  
'Oh my god.' Hermione breathed. 'Ron! It's not what you think.RON!!!'  
  
She started to run towards him but Draco caught her,  
  
'Granger' he started.  
  
'No Malfoy! Not now!'  
  
'Hermione' Draco whispered.  
  
'What Malfoy what?!?!' Hermione yelled. 'Look at what you've done! I hate you I hate you I h-  
  
'Hermione' Draco cut her off. 'I heard what you said to me when you thought I was sleeping.'  
  
Stunned silence befell. For several moments only, that is.  
  
'So? I don't care! I didn't mean it! I hate you!' Hermione ran out of the room crying and desperately trying to catch up to Ron. She smashed head first into Professor Snape.  
  
'Miss Granger, are you alright?' Snape asked but it was no use. Hermione had already eun away.  
  
Draco stared at the wall, stunned and stupefied. He suddenly came to his senses and flowed Hermione out of the room.  
  
He also smashed head-first into Snape.  
  
'Mr Malfoy?! What on EARTH is going on?!'  
  
'I.uh.ummm..I can explain' Draco replied. 


	17. Short and not Sweet

Chapter 17 Short and Not Sweet  
  
'Well Mr. Malfoy, spit it out. We're not in first year anymore. You should have learned to talk properly now.' Professor Snape said. 'Actually Draco, it doesn't matter, because I have very important new to tell you.'  
  
I don't see how anything can be more important than Hermione blowing up at me for what? The seventh time? Draco could not think of anyone more short tempered than Hermione.  
  
'Draco' Snape continued, 'We've just received some new about your father, Lucius Malfoy.'  
  
'What about him?' Draco started to get suspicious. He knew that Professor Snape and his father hated each others guts. They used to be best friends but know, Professor Snape had crossed sides. Lucius knew that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore but he just couldn't tell Voldemort when he was alive. He and Snape still had bonds of friendship. That's what Draco liked about his father.  
  
'Draco, we've received news that you're father, you're father.he's passed away.' 


	18. Recounts of Tonight

Chapter 18 Recounts of Tonight  
  
Ron had come to tell Hermione that she shouldn't have felt sorry for him because he had found a new girlfriend. He was also going to tell her that he had found a great guy for her to go out with, but, when he arrived he had seen Hermione with Malfoy doing something not very decent. He had hurried out because he needed to throw up and couldn't stop when Hermione called him.  
  
Hermione had gone back to her bedroom when Ron had gone into the boys toilets. He must really want some privacy Hermione had thought. She had slinked back to her bedroom, not as depressed as she thought she would be and fell back into bed. She lay thinking about what had happened.  
  
Harry was studying. It was nearing the end of the year and exams were going to be here soon. He tried to ignore the taunting of the other Gryffindors as they teased him about what happened earlier that morning. Pansy had tried to talk to him for the seventh time in a row. He was going to talk to her but then she had to ruin it by dropping her wand into his soup and covering him with mushrooms.  
  
Draco was confused. Everything in his life was going wrong. First Hermione yells at him (AGAIN) and then his dad conks it. What a way to spend the year. He never returned to his bedroom and he never planned in going there anytime for the next week.  
  
Pansy was also confused. Why doesn't Harry like me? He's meant to be friendly but he's not, well not to me anyway. How was I meant to know that he would get angry if I dropped my wand into his soup? I was doing it to get his attention.  
  
'Jesus' everybody said in unsion. 


	19. Another Misunderstanding

Chapter 19 Another Misunderstanding  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Hermione woke up in the morning and went straight to the toilet to clean up. She was in a hurry to get to breakfast. She needed to speak to Ron. After applying her cleanser, toner and moisturizer, she took one last glance before she left.  
  
That's funny she thought. I didn't see Draco and he always wakes up later than me. Oh well, he's probably still getting over what I said to him.  
  
Hermione strode into the breakfast hall. The people already eating breakfast immediately fell silent. Hermione didn't notice. She was too busy scanning the room for Draco. No luck. He wasn't here either.  
  
Maybe I was too harsh on him Hermione thought. I must admit that he nearly made me go over the edge. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.  
  
She gave up and sat down between Harry and Ron.  
  
'Hi, guys' she said still unaware that the whole was listening to their conversation.  
  
'Hi Herm' Ron said cautiously.  
  
'Hey Mione,' Harry said. 'Out of curiosity, how was Draco last night?' Harry asked.  
  
'Harry! We didn't do anything last night!' Hermione was shocked that Harry would ask such a question.  
  
'No, I meant, how was he?' Harry asked again.  
  
'What are you suggesting Harry? That I lost my virginity to Malfoy?'  
  
'What the hell are you on about Herm? We asked you how Draco was FEELING last night' Ron replied impatiently.  
  
'Oh.I see. Um, I wouldn't know. He didn't come back into our, I mean, HIS, bedroom until after I slept I think.'  
  
'Oh.I suspect you know right?' asked Harry.  
  
'Know what?'  
  
'Malfoy's dad, you know, Lucius Malfoy, he's dead' Ron said carelessly.  
  
'Oh..OH SHIT' Hermione said.  
  
Only then did she realise the hall was staring at her. Only the teachers continues, well at least they had the decency to pretend, to keep eating.  
  
'What are you lot staring at?' Hermione asked. 'Don't you know that eavesdropping is bad?'  
  
Instantly, as though a switch was flicked, the people in the hall started to eat in its own bustling way. 


	20. Confrontation of Malfoy

Chapter 20 Confrontation of Malfoy  
  
Hermione was back in her bedroom. Pacing around the floor, she could only think of how dumb she had been. She thought Draco liked her but that day in detention was only because he was a Malfoy. He was a player. Draco practically LIVED on girls. No matter what house they were in of even if they were mudbloods.  
  
*sigh* How could I have been so stupid? But, his dad just died.I don't think he even liked his dad. Well, maybe he did. Well I don't feel sorry for him, that stupid bastard. He deserves his dad passing away because he should know what it would be like to not have a stable life. Stupid git.  
  
Hermione's heart was not in hating Draco because she still liked him. No, she hated him, no she liked him. She was just confused. She was frustrated. Hermione started to cry, silent tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened silently and Draco crept into the room. Thinking nobody was in the room, he let out a sigh.  
  
'Hi Malfoy' Hermione said with hate in her voice.  
  
'Oh.' Draco seemed unsure of what to say. Then he clicked back to his own sarcastic way.  
  
'Why hello Granger, didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were with your boyfriends Potter and Weasly.If you want to know what I'm doing here, I just came to dry my eyes on a tissue because my dad just dies and the girl I liked just rejected me ok? So just leave me alone you mudblood.'  
  
'Oh is that so Malfoy? I bet you don't even give a damn about your dad and as for that time in detention, I knew you didn't mean it.I knew all along. You didn't fool me, you bastard!'  
  
After she said those words, she moved forwards and slapped him cleanly across the face. Draco staggered for a moment taken by surprise. Hermione had slapped Draco only once before in their second year but he didn't want to experience it again. The slap burned his cheeks making them bright red.  
  
Hermione moved to slap him again but this time, Draco saw it coming and caught it just before it hit his face. He leaned in towards Hermione. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
'Listen bitch, I've had a rough day today and I don't appreciate mudbloods like you making it worse ok? I've told you once, leave me alone.'  
  
He stormed out of the bedroom leaving Hermione crying alone on the bed. 


	21. Ron's New Girlfriend

Chapter 21 Ron's new Girlfriend  
  
Hermione sat on the bed for an hour before she had gotten control of herself. She had skipped Potions and she was going to get a detention. Sighing she dried her eyes and used a charm that made her eyes less puffy. Then she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Hey Herm' Harry said. 'Haven't seen you here for ages'  
  
'Yeah I know sorry Harry. Where's Ron?' Hermione asked Harry.  
  
'Oh, he's with his new girlfriend' he said mindlessly. Then he realised what he had done. 'Oops, I wasn't meant to tell you that Herm, forget I even said it'  
  
'Oh, I don't mind' Hermione replied. Actually she did mind. She had been meaning to get back together with Ron but now it was impossible. Her social life was slowly deteriorating.  
  
'Hey, Harry, who's Ron's new girlfriend?' she asked?  
  
'Actually, I don't really know. He wouldn't tell me, said it was personal or something.'  
  
'Oh.ok. What are you doing?'  
  
' Potions homework. Oh, that reminds me, how come you weren't at Potions today? Snape was furious. You weren't with Draco were you? Because he wasn't there either?'  
  
'Really? He wasn't at Potions?' Hermione was surprised. Draco missing out class was as likely as a firebolt going haywire.  
  
'So, why weren't you at Potions?' Harry asked again.  
  
'Well, see it's a long story. I-'  
  
Hermione was interrupted by the portrait door getting flung open. Ron burst inside with a look of sheer happiness on his face.  
  
'Hey Harry' he said, eyes shining. 'You'll never guess what I just did..' Ron's expression drooped when he saw Hermione standing awkwardly next to Harry.  
  
'Oh..' Ron said, 'Hi Mione.long time no see huh?' 


	22. Who is Ron's New Girlfriend?

Chapter 22 Who is Ron's new Girlfriend?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
'Oh, Hi Ron. Heard you had a new girlfriend.' Hermione said.  
  
Ron shot Harry an evil look. Harry just shrug. 'Yeah I do have a new girlfriend.'  
  
'So are you gonna tell us who it is Ron?' asked Harry. 'I'm dying to know.'  
  
'Well, I was just going to tell Hermione first'  
  
'Oh, thanks, just LEAVE me out.' Harry said grinning.  
  
'Yeah, well sorry. But when I tell you, you have to promise not to over react or anything.'  
  
'I can't promise that Ron.' said Hermione. 'Remember at my detention?'  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. 'Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to piss.'  
  
'Hmm, well just tell us who it is.' Hermione said.  
  
'Uhh.. remember what you promised ok?'  
  
'Yeah yeah Ron we know. Just spit it out.' Harry said impatiently.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and breathed, 'Its Pansy.'  
  
'No kidding?!? Pansy PARKINSON Pansy? THAT Pansy?!?' Harry practically yelled.  
  
'Yes, shut up Harry.' Ron said slightly annoyed.  
  
'Uh.. nice choice Ron. I must say you chose a..a..original girlfriend' Hermione said.  
  
'Gee, Herm, thanks. I thought you would actually understand.' Ron spat.  
  
'I do Ron.Don't worry.'  
  
Just then, Colin Creevey walked into the common room.  
  
'Hi Hermione.I was looking all over for you. I have a note from Professor Snape. He seemed pretty angry.' Colin said. He handed her the note.  
  
Hermione opened it already knowing what it said.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
You have just missed a lesson of Potions. Please come straight away to my office for your detention.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
After she read the note, it burst in to flames.  
  
Shit she thought. Not again. I just hope Draco isn't there again. I can't see him until he's cooled down after out fight. It embarrassing.  
  
'Hey, guys.I have to go ok? I'll come back tomorrow maybe.'  
  
'Where are you going Herm? Ron asked  
  
Hermione was already out of the portrait door and on her way to the professors office.  
  
'Girls' Colin Creevey said shaking his head. Harry and Ron burst out laughing, unable to hold the laughter in anymore.  
  
'What? Colin said.  
  
'Colin' replied Harry. 'We know that you like Herm. Admit it'  
  
'What are you talking about? I don't like her' Colin said cheeks slightly going red.  
  
He walked out of the common room.  
  
'For a guy who is unable to hide his emotions, he's pretty good at hiding his feelings his emotions for Herm.' Harry said to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded and sighed. 


	23. Detention Dilemma AGAIN

Chapter 23 Detention Dilemma (again)  
  
Hermione made her way to detention. Sighing heavily as she passed her bedroom, the one where Draco had yelled at her.  
  
I wonder if I have to do detention with Draco. I could ask Professor Snape if we could work separately, but then...he'll just say no. Damn. How did I get myself into this mess.  
  
Hermione was frustrated and she turned and slammed her head into the wall.  
  
'Careful Granger' drawled a voice.  
  
'Dr- I mean Malfoy.what are you doing here?' asked Hermione breathlessly.  
  
'Uh, duh. Are you THAT stupid? I was going to detention.you know, where you go to spend your time when you've done something wrong?' replied Draco with a voice dripping of sarcasm.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy.' Hermione spat.  
  
Jesus, why does he always manage to make me look that stupid? Hermione was not pleased. But he looks better then ever when he's trying to piss me off. *sigh*  
  
'So, Granger. Best we get to detention huh? Lets go together.' Draco said  
  
'Uh.yeah right. What are you gonna do to me Malfoy? Trip me over?'  
  
'Granger.now why would I EVER think of doing that?' Draco said with mock innocence.  
  
'Shut up Malfoy. Lets just get there in time.'  
  
'Right. Ok Let's go.'  
  
They trudged silently to Snape's office together.  
  
They arrived and before they could even knock, the door flung open. Snape stood there.  
  
'You two are late Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. You didn't do anything before you came together did you?' he accused  
  
Hermione went bright red. Glancing at Draco she could see that he was flushing red also.  
  
'Well, then. Personally I do not care about what you do outside of school. Come along, I have a very important job for you two.' Snape led them through his office and into the potions classroom.  
  
'You are to shelve these potions to the proper places. Now these potions are very important because they are not for students. They are strictly out of bounds. Do you understand?'  
  
'Yes sir' Draco said.  
  
Oh my god. Shelving AGAIN. Well, at least I'll have a chance to speak to Hermione. I suppose that's a good thing. I think she's in a piss with me. I wonder what I've done. *sigh* I screwed up. Maybe I should say sorry. MAYBE.  
  
Wordlessly, the two students shelved the potions. The detention seemed endless. Both people were remembering what had happened last time and they did not seem to want to be contained long together. Although they did share a bedroom. But that was different. They could avoid each other then.  
  
'Hey Granger,' Draco broke the silence. 'Where does this potion go?'  
  
'Let me see. It goes under 'T'. I'll put it there for you. I'm closer.' Hermione offered.  
  
'No it ok, I can do it.' Draco replied.  
  
'No I'll do it.' Hermione said as she grabbed the potion jar.  
  
'No, I will do it.' Draco pulled the jar back towards him.  
  
Their fingers touched and the shock of it made both students throw the jar up in surprise. The potion flew up in the air, and fell down and bounced on the floor.  
  
'Whew, he put a un-breaking spell on it.' Hermione said in relief. She spoke too soon.  
  
As she stepped of her chair, she was not careful enough and stepped on the jar. It rolled and she slipped. The potion flew into the air once more. Draco caught Hermione (yet again) before she fell to the floor. The potion jar was not charmed for ill treatment and it shattered. The contents of the jar drenched the two students and each one was struggling to spit it out of their mouth.  
  
'What is going on here?' Snape voice echoed across the room.  
  
'It was my fault professor.' Hermione said. 'I fell on the jar.'  
  
'Naturally it was your fault, Ms. Granger.' Snape replied. 'Did any of you taste it?'  
  
'I did' Draco and Hermione said in unison. 'And I see you two were touching each other at that time?'  
  
'Uh...well, yes sir. But not in THAT way sir.' Hermione stuttered.  
  
'I must tell you, then. The potion that you have just swallowed is a thought potion. And, since you two were both touching each other as you tasted it, you will be able to read each others thoughts.'  
  
Looking on the panic-stricken face of both students, he added, 'The results are temporary. However, there is no way to make it disappear earlier. The effects may be an hour, they may be a month. Just wait and see. You two are dismissed for today. Go to your rooms and have a shower, both of you.'  
  
Shocked and slightly overwhelmed, both students turned and made their way to their bedroom. 


	24. The Thoughts Begin

Chapter 24 The Thoughts Begin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Bewildered and a little flustered, Hermione made her way into the bathroom.  
  
I can't believe this is actually happening, it means I can read Draco's thoughts. I wonder what he thinks about. I wonder if I actually have to do anything to read his mind.  
  
Hermione dived into the pool and turned on all the taps. Bubbles started to flow out and thickly covered the pool.  
  
I wonder if Draco's going to have a shower Hermione thought. Well, if he does, he'll have to wait until I've finished and I'm going to take while.  
  
No you're not Granger. The voice echoed through the bathroom.or did it?  
  
'Who's there?' Hermione said startled. 'Show yourself.'  
  
Calm down Granger. The voice echoed again. Your fear is making my head ache.  
  
'Who's there?' Hermione cried again.  
  
Draco stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a bathrobe and had a black towel draped on his arm.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh of relief and sank back into the water. She was then conscious that she had nothing on. Slowly, with her back to Draco, she raised out of the water and put on her bathrobe.  
  
Wow, she heard Draco say. What a nice figure.  
  
'Excuse me?' Hermione was angry and whirled around to face him. 'What did you just say?'  
  
'I didn't say anything Granger.' Draco spat. 'I thought you would be smart enough to figure out what was happening.'  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on Hermione. 'The potion' she whispered.  
  
Yes drawled Malfoy, only, he wasn't speaking, or at least his mouth wasn't opening and closing.  
  
That means he can read my mind. Hermione thought.  
  
Of course I can replied Draco's voice. I even heard you thinking while I was in my bedroom so I don't think it matters where we are.  
  
A wave of panic flushed though Hermione. Shit she thought. That means he could have heard what I said when he was asleep.The she realised that it was before they swallowed the potion and heaved a sigh of relief. Thank God.  
  
What did you say while I was asleep Granger? Did you declare how much you hated me? Or loved me? Draco smirked.  
  
Arh, I'll never get used to this Hermione thought. Draco must be happy, now he can talk and sneer at me at the same time.  
  
You're right I am happy. Hermione turned and stalked out of the bathroom but not before Draco called her back.  
  
'Oi, Hermione' he said, this time actually speaking. 'You said I was asleep when you said those things. Well, I wasn't.' Draco took off his bathrobe and dived into the pool. Hermione was too shocked to do anything and then remembered that day in detention. Stupid git she thought, and stalked out.  
  
'I HEARD THAT' Draco yelled. 


	25. Before Knowing What Happened

Chapter 25 Before knowing what Happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Hermione yawned and rolled to the side of the bed, only to be obstructed by a human hand.  
  
'What the?'  
  
'Don't roll over on me Granger. I don't need your filth.' Draco sneered.  
  
'Yeah, um, sorry. Uh, I'm going to uh, go now, to uh, lessons.' Hermione stammered.  
  
'Right, ok Granger.only today is a Sunday. No lessons on Sunday. Or did you forget?'  
  
Oh shut up you stupid ignorant son of a-  
  
Ah ah Granger. Better not do that. Remember, I can hear your thoughts.  
  
Well, in that case, I'm going, out. Don't follow me. Hermione shot back.  
  
As if I, Draco Malfoy, would want to follow a little mudblood like you. I have better things to do on my Sundays. Oh, and have a nice time at Hagrids he thought spitefully.  
God. Hermione thought. Maybe Draco doesn't like me. I mean, I thought he did but.I can't hear any of his thoughts. I mean, I can, but their not like mine. Oh god, I hope he can't read my thoughts on him.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Draco was talking. To himself of course. He had found out that If he talked aloud instead of thinking, Hermione couldn't read his mind. Something Hermione hadn't figured out yet. 'I like you Hermione' he whispered. 'I like you a lot.'  
'So, what was out potions homework again? I wasn't listening.' said Ron.  
  
'God, Ron. Classes are made to learn not to fool around and think about what your going to do with Pansy.' Hermione cried, exasperated.  
  
'Yeah, well. Not all of us are as intellectual as you Herm.' Harry teased.  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'By the way, Hermione, I've noticed that you're a bit withdrawn these days. Does it have anything to do with Draco Malfoy?' Ron asked.  
  
'What?! What about Draco Malfoy?' Hermione stuttered.  
  
Oh god please, don't let them catch on Hermione pleaded to herself.  
  
'I mean, Mione, its obvious you have feelings for him. We know you too well to not notice.' Ron replied, casually.  
  
'Fine, what if I do like him? What's it to you?' Hermione yelled and she stormed off.  
  
How could they guess. I mean, they've only known me for 5 years and how could they have guessed that I like Draco? I mean, I haven't even talked to them for like, the whole term.  
  
It dawned on her. She had not been spending as much time with them anymore. Of course they would guess that there was something wrong. She was so stupid. How could she, Hermione Granger, not have guessed?  
'So Potter and Weasley know now huh?' Draco whispered softly to himself. 'What to do, what to do. better not talk to her for a few days, then they'll get the idea that I'm totally oblivious to Hermione's feelings towards me. Thank god she hasn't told them about our thought potion. That would get them really pissed.'  
'Do you think Herm's really got feelings for Malfoy?' Harry asked Ron  
  
'Nah, I doubt it. Mione was probably playing along with us when she stormed off like that.' he replied. 'God, even Mione wouldn't like a Malfoy.'  
  
The pair knocked on the door of Hagrid's house, opened it, then went inside. 


	26. Closer to Knowing what Happened

Chapter 26 Closer to Knowing what happened  
  
'Hagrid, we're here!' Harry yelled.  
  
'Yeh finally found time 'te talk to me.' Hagrid replied stepping out of his kitchen. 'Care fer some cakes?'  
  
'Uh, no, its ok Hagrid' Ron said.  
  
'How come you never eat my cakes when I make them?'  
  
'Because, uh, they're too special for us to eat.' Harry said quickly.  
  
'Oh, right. I get yeh. So have you heard from Hermione?'  
  
'What about Hermione? She hasn't said much to us.'  
  
'I mean, have you found out by the way Hermione's actin? I thought it would've been obvious to yehs. You're her best friends ain't yeh?' Hagrid replied, shocked.  
  
'Just tell us Hagrid' Ron said impatiently.  
  
'Well, Hermione's got a crush, as yeh would call it. On somebody very unsual.'  
  
The colour drained from Harry's face. He looked at Ron. Ron was apparently trying to fight for air.  
  
'You..its not.I mean.It can't be.'  
  
'Damn right yeh are Harry. It's Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Harry was stunned, but he got knocked back into consciousness by the sound of Ron's body crumpling onto the floor. 


	27. For Things that may Come

Chapter 27 For Things that may come

Disclaimer: I do don't own these characters

Meanwhile, oblivious to the drama occurring in Hagrid's hut, Draco and Severus were having a private conference in the professor's office.

"Draco, I have no idea what's gotten into you lately. You're being late, tardy and openly disrespectful of my classes. I can't keep giving you detentions like this. After all, you are Head Boy, but more importantly, a Slytherin. You know I don't like giving you detention boy, I try to avoid it, but I wouldn't test my patience if I were you."

"Professor, I assure you that this won't happen again. I'm fine, more than fine actually, superb"

"Well Draco, considering what has happened with your father, I'm willing to make exceptions. However, for someone in your circumstances, you seem rather…healthy."

Draco searched Snape's face for tell-tale signs. Does he know? Draco thought. Does he know that I have feelings for someone that I'm meant to hate? Someone I love so much that I can't even mourn properly for my father?

Finding nothing, Draco said "Professor, I'm fine. Despite certain…glitches, I'm prepared to work hard. I've been distracted lately, that's all. I apologize"

Snape sighed. "Very well Draco. Don't let it happen again. You are excused"

Ron woke up on the floor with vague figures floating above his face. Eyes coming into focus, he could just make out Harry, Hermione and Hagrid.

"Whoah guys, I just had the weirdest dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare. I dreamt that Hagrid just told us that you, Hermione, liked Draco. Daft aint it?"

Hagrid busied himself with tea while Harry and Hermione stared, nonplussed at Ron. Realisation dawned.

"Hang on a sec, are you saying that it wasn't a dream? Is that true Hermione? You like Draco? You…like, LIKE Malfoy! Tell me there's a new student with the same name."

Hermione stayed quiet, but the fuchsia shade running up her neck explained everything.

"You're a bit slow, Ron. Actually, we both are. We would have known if we were paying attention. I'm sure Mione has a reasonable explanation for liking such a jerk. Yes? "

"Hagrid! I can't believe you told them! After I asked you not to!" Hermione flushed with anger, something Draco could feel in his own head.

"Eh, well, it sorta slipped out. As ye do. Besides, they're yer friends. They deserve t' know."

"How come you told Hargrid and you didn't tell us Herm? What, you just thought that Harry and I wouldn't want to know?"

"Ron, that's besides the point" Harry, the peacemaker started. "Look, Mione, it's ok. I mean, we're still gonna be your friends, no matter WHO you like. Right Ron?"

No reply.

"Thanks Harry, But its not that I'm worried about.

"I just can't believe it! YOU and MALFOY! Who would have thought! Argh! You guys even share the same freakin bed!"

"Will you shut up Ron! At least I'm not the one dating Pansy Parkison, biggest slut in Hogwarts!"

"Thank God for that" Harry muttered. "But Ron, she does have a point there."

Hagrid came lumbering back into the sitting room, causing everyone to stop mid-sentence. But not for long.

"What are ye's arguing about? Malfoy again? Let Hermione be, Ron. You can see that even she's still struggling with the idea."

"Well, I'm sorry Hagrid, but if Hermione wasn't being such a bitch about it, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Harry sighed. "Guys, stop bickering. This isn't helping at all. Herm, does Malfoy know about this?

"No" Hermione whispered, but not before everyone caught the slight hesitation.

"Great, GREAT! Now goddamn Malfoy knows! Everyone's going to know by sundown! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Ron, don't be such an asshole. Besides, I don't know for sure whether or not he knows ok? Get off it."

"Whatever, Hermione. I just hope you didn't end us because of him. I'm not staying here to listen to this bullshit anymore. I'll be at the library if you need me Harry."

Ron rose, and stalked towards the door. He yanked it open and stomped down the stairs, smack bang into Draco.


	28. Chaos

Chapter 28 Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters. (and forgive me for the bad writing, as you can see, I haven't updated for a while, and I forgot what I was gonna do)

"Hey, watch the robe Weasley, don't want your germs contaminating the silk" drawled Malfoy. He took in the scene around him: Hagrid overflowing tea into a beer mug, Harry staring at Malfoy in a new light, and Hermione, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Ron, of course, looked like he was about to combust if he didn't attack Draco, which Harry also seemed to sense as he walked over and gripped the redhead by the shoulder.

Ah, so they know. Draco thought. He looked pointedly at Hermione but she still avoided eye contact, although he could sense the guilt, fear and confusion in her mind.

"Speak of t' devil. Ain't it Draco, we were just talking about ye" Hagrid said in fake joviality. "What brings ye to us at this time?"

Malfoy cleared his throat, stepping slightly out of the path of Ron, who still, looked as if he would be likely to castrate. "Professor Dumbledore would like you talk to you in regards to the creature that you're going to be teaching to the new first years"

"Dammit, I knew I should'a started with something easier." Hagrid cursed "Well, I guess I'd have te shoot off. You're all welcome to stay until I return"

Draco smirked. "How very kind of you professor, however, I wouldn't want to be in the same room as Weasle here after he's found out that the mudblood is head over heels for me, like everyone else at this school."

"Why you fuc-" Ron pounced.

Harry grabbed Ron and tackled him to the floor. He found it all slightly amusing, if the situation was lighter, he would have laughed. However, now, he just observed.

"Why, Weasle, what's all the fuss? Aren't you going out with Pansy? You'd be a good match for her, she always told me she needed a doormat she could wipe her shoes on"

Hermione stood rigid to the floor, staring at the scene unfolding in front of her. Harry came by and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "It will be fine" he whispered. "Don't let any of them get to you, especially Ron"

Cough. "Well, I oughta get goin then shan't I?" Hagrid ran out the door, Fang following close behind. The door swished closed and there was tension in the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at Draco, and Draco stared back at them.

"Well" Draco said, trying to stay composed "We'd better get going Granger, we have duties to do, people to crush"

Wordlessly, Hermione walked out the door of Hagrid's hut. Draco gave Harry and Ron a smirk of goodbye and followed close behind, slamming the door behind him. There was silence, and then Ron broke down in tears.

Meanwhile, walking back to the school, Malfoy and Hermione were communicating wordlessly, Hermione mainly trying to hide her embarrassment.

What the hell did you have to decide to obey the professor this time? Couldn't you have just NOT COME like you normally do? Now Ron's going to hate me forever, and Harry…God knows what Harry's thinking now.

The pair started to walk up the stairs, greeting the first and second years who worshipped the head boy and girl, as they passed them in the hallway.

Well, how was I supposed to know that the 'gay duo' would be there? Draco sneered. It's not like you thought it while I was on my way there. All I could get from you was confusion. I thought-

"What did YOU THINK!" Hermione outburst. Scared students stopped and stared, and after getting a threatening look from both Draco and Hermione, they scurried away.

Well it doesn't matter what I think now does it. All you can think about is your precious Potter and Weasel. It's a wonder you find time to cram all that useless information from class into your puny little brain.

They reached the door to the dorm which had been changed to say "Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Hermione was so angry that she headed straight for the bathroom slammed the door.

Draco walked in a second later. "You forget that we can't lock the doors in this room Granger. You'll just have to drown your sorrows elsewhere, because I need to take a shower"

"Can't you at least have the decency to piss off and leave me alone?" Hermione cried, almost in tears. A look of tenderness swept past Draco's face for a split second, and as Hermione stood up, he made an executive decision.

"I'm going into the bedroom. Leave me alone, or I'll curse you." Hermione opened the door, about to stalk out when Draco cut her off.

"Malfoy what the fu-"

"Hermione, I love you"

And with that, Draco leaned Hermione against the door and kissed her, deeply, passionately and meaningfully.


End file.
